An Angel's Revenge
by Areku
Summary: A certain fallen angel's thoughts the night before the attack on Slur...contains spoilers for the tv series.


AN My FIRST fic of the NEW YEAR! What a perfect way to start it off. (grins) This is also my first VoH fic, please be kind, I am just a lowly high school student who is injured by reviews VERY easily  
  
Disclaimer: Violinist of Hameln belongs to a couple of brilliant artists and directors out in Japan. This is but a humble tribute to their work. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
An Angel's Revenge  
By Areku  
  
  
  
  
I'm wide-awake tonight. I go from pacing the castle to staring across the wasteland that is my home country. Once or twice I'd lift my crimson wings and sore above the city. But my mind cannot rest on any of these things. All I can do is anticipate the coming dawn when I shall come down upon one little corner of the human world, the kingdom of Slur. There I shall wreak blood and havoc as any good little angel should.  
  
Tomorrow I prove my loyalty to the demon race, in my grand debut. This will be an important event for me, and for the rest of my kind, my family- the ones who took me in. Tomorrow is important because it will prevent the human world from attacking us further. It will show them that even though we have been beaten, we cannot be destroyed. We may be locked behind their monster barrier, but we are still powerful. And when the day comes that the barrier falls, all of the demon race will be ready to sweep across the human world and annihilate them all.  
  
Just a little while ago, King Bass asked me to do this...I shouldn't say 'asked'. The words were arranged to form a question, but the tone would indicate a command. His words held no warmth, there was no room left for questions, or protests. But, that aside, I am doing this because I am the only one that can get through the barrier. Since I'm not technically a demon.  
  
To be completely honest I'm not a demon at all, I wish I was, but by this act I will prove my loyalty to the demon world.  
  
I am the child of a human woman, Pandora, and the Demon King Chestra. Both have left me. Father was locked away for being the Demon King. I never met him. Mother...  
  
The history of Pandora comes in two parts. The first part is unknown to me. The second began when the box (that father is now locked in) was closed. After Pandora hid the box, in the nation of Sfortzend I believe, she found a nice little town where she could raise one of her children...  
  
So why am I here?  
  
Mother didn't raise me, obviously. She was bringing up her other child, my twin brother. Yes I have a brother. I wish I didn't.  
  
If I had a choice and could've prevented his birth I would have. If I saw him now, I would swing my scythe through his skinny little body, and delight in the blood bath it would provide me.  
  
Yes, I hate him.  
  
My brother was born a demon, and I an angel. Isn't it natural for the two to hate each other?  
  
Now I am an angel, but soon, tomorrow, I hope, they will begin to call me a fallen angel. What is a fallen angel? Why a demon, of course. But that does not mean my feelings toward my brother will change.  
  
I wonder what Mother would think of me now, or if she'd have an opinion at all. Would she disapprove, as any good mother would? Would she shake her head and sigh, her sad eyes looking into mine...?  
  
But NO, I don't care what Mother would think. I don't care about her at all. After all she obviously didn't care about me.  
  
Yes I am a very unfeeling child. I care nothing for my mother, and I'd kill my brother. Well, you would be unfeeling too if you were me. It's his fault that I'm this way.  
  
My wanderings have taken me deep inside the castle to one of the cave-like chambers. I find myself standing on a ledge looking down into a precipice. It's deep and dark, like a mouth open wide, ready to swallow everything that comes it's way. I look up, there is Pandora, trapped in perpetual sleep, locked in a crystal chamber.  
  
I forgot to finish Pandora's history. I'm not sure what exactly took place, but the demon child still lives off somewhere, while mother has come back to me. Of course she didn't come of her own free will. She never would come to me, even though she'd go running to him.  
  
"Pandora why did you chose the demon child over me?" I ponder aloud, "Was he more important than me? Wasn't I your little girl? Your angel?"  
  
My brother, my demon brother, it's his fault Mother left. After all, Mother left me for him. Of course he must be kept close and nurtured so he did not stray and really become a demon. Or maybe, she loved him because he was the most like father. Well what about me, Mother? I shall be the demon now!!  
  
So Mother, you have given him your love, your life, what have you given me?  
  
NOTHING  
  
  
  
  
...or almost...  
  
  
  
  
Pandora sings, I don't know how, or why, but I can hear her melody. I glare up at her. Yes Mother I know, you gave me the song. A song, a song, a song... What a caring mother to give her child such an excellent gift. A song filled with feelings and words I don't understand and don't want.  
  
No, she gave me gifts more precious than that.  
  
She gave me pain, and loneliness. I can not remember the day she abandoned me, but when I found myself among the demons I knew I was alone and lost. I was scared...  
  
Until...  
  
Until King Bass took me in, and I joined the demons.  
  
A smile crosses my lips, and soon I am laughing. It has suddenly hit me how ironic it is that my dear demon brother is raised as a human. But I, the angel, I am the demon now. Even when I have stopped laughing the smile will not leave my face.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as someone stumbles into my room; it's one of my phoenix troops.  
  
My smile twists down to frown, at his entrance.  
  
He notices my displeasure and hurries on to his message. "Lady Sizer, the dawn has come to the human world. Hell King Bass sent me to tell you..."  
  
I smile again, "Thank you, and tell Bass, I will be leaving shortly."  
  
"Uh, yes." He turns and hurries out of the room, obviously afraid of my legendary wrath.  
  
I pick up my scythe.  
  
Today I prove myself as the phoenix king.  
  
Today I am accepted by the demon warlords- as one of them.  
  
Today I shall wreak havoc among the humans who left me.  
  
  
I won't be abandoned again.  
  
  
  
...and he will pay for what he took from me.  
  
  
  
  
end  
  
  
  
AN I know this isn't exactly new material, or a new interpretation, and I don't think it fits the perspective of a child...Her speech held so much power in the show, I felt I had to write out something similar. Please, PLEASE forgive me if my facts are not quite right, I've only seen the tv show.  
  
Please tell me what you think via review or email me at Areku_kun@yahoo.com 


End file.
